


Right on the Tip

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Rut, Scent Marking, Scenting, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Going off to college has been eye opening for Dean. Before, he thought maybe he just wasn’t attracted to any of the omegas because he lived in such a small town but now that he was in a large college, he knew the truth. He was an alpha attracted to other alphas.His mom always taught him that his perfect match was out there, waiting for him. Everyone has a soulmate who would complete them totally. But would fate give Dean an alpha mate? Or stick him with an omega? And most importantly, would Dean even find his mate if he didn’t have a soulmark?





	Right on the Tip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful shhhhhecret shhhhhanta, Foxy! Love you!! <3 I know how much you love magical butts so here's an extra special twist on Magic tushies! hehe

Going off to college has been eye opening for Dean. Before, he thought maybe he just wasn’t attracted to any of the omegas because he lived in such a small town but now that he was in a large college, he knew the truth. He was an alpha attracted to other alphas. 

His mom always taught him that his perfect match was out there, waiting for him. Everyone has a soulmate who would complete them totally. But would fate give Dean an alpha mate? Or stick him with an omega? And most importantly, would Dean even find his mate if he didn’t have a soulmark? 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets as he steps into their dorm room, pulling Dean from his inner musings. He should be studying but he’s having a hard time focusing on anything other than Cas’ scent. It invades the room, renewing the smell around Dean. He greedily takes as much into his nostrils as he can without being obvious. 

“Heya, Cas. How was class?”

Cas puts his backpack down on the ground before sitting on his own bed. Dean blushes as Cas raises a brow at him when he notices Cas’ bed has been completely stripped. That’s when Dean notices that he unconsciously made himself a nest on his own bed. Only his book and head are popping out of the blanket. He’s not sorry though because he feels so warm and safe right now, surrounded by the perfect combination of their scents. 

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly from under the blankets. 

Cas gives him a fond smile. “It’s fine, Dean. Do you need anything else?”

The gesture is so kind that it makes Dean’s heart soar. He’s had a crush on the other alpha since they met at the beginning of the year and things like this only make him fall harder. “I mean,” Dean starts and then ducks his head. He shouldn’t be making nests, that’s what omegas do. But he can’t help his instincts anymore than anyone else. It’s not his fault his instincts tell him to nest instead of rut. 

Before Dean can ask, a couple of Cas’ hoodies are tossed over to him. He places each one exactly how he wants it before sighing in relief. Perfect. “Thank you.”

Cas is already pulling his books out at his desk but he turns around and smiles at Dean. “My pleasure.”

***

Dean sits on his bed, his feet dangling in the air as he waits for his roommate to wake up. It’s probably creepy to sit and stare at Cas while he sleeps but Dean just can’t help it. The alpha looks so peaceful. Dean would even go so far as to say he looks beautiful like this. 

Cas’ alarm begins to go off. They need to be out the door soon, each going to visit their families for Christmas break. Dean squirms, watching as Cas turns his alarm off and slowly sits up in his bed. Dean’s usually the grumpy one in the morning but today he’s just too excited. 

“Morning, Cas,” he greets, a giant smile across his face. 

Cas finally looks his way looking adorably rumbled, sleep still clinging to his eyes. Dean hands over the coffee he ran down to the common area to buy, knowing Cas would need to get fully awake. Because it has nothing to do with Dean’s alpha instinct to provide for Cas, not at all. Cas takes it, a fond smile on his face and if Dean’s body lights up with sparks as their fingers touch, he pretends nothing out of the normal happened. 

Castiel sips his coffee silently. Once he’s about half way done, he finally turns his eyes towards Dean, giving him a big smile. “Merry early Christmas, Dean.”

Dean grabs the box he had behind him on the bed, handing it over to Cas. “Happy Christmas.”

Cas takes the box before grabbing something from under his bed, handing it over to Dean. Dean’s chest warms and he can’t get the smile to fade from his face. This morning so far has been perfect. 

“You go first,” Cas says, sitting back and watching Dean with blue eyes filled with excitement. Dean’s belly fills with butterflies as he slowly tears the Christmas paper away to reveal, well, he’s not really sure. Cas clears his throat and explains, “it’s a weighted blanket. They’re supposed to be extra comforting if you have anxiety or if you’re, you know, making a nest.”

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat. Most people would get annoyed with an alpha that feels the need to nest all the time but Castiel goes out of his way to make sure Dean has everything he needs. A choked noise leaves Dean’s throat that sounds like the mix between a sob and a laugh. He shake his head to clear it as he tears open the package and wraps the blanket around his shoulders. It really does feel more comfortable than a normal blanket as it pushes down against his shoulders. 

“So my nests don’t both you?”

“Not at all. We can’t change our instincts, they’re a part of us. And I happen to really like who you are, Dean.”

Dean feels his face blush at the admission. He ducks his head and smiles down at the ground. “You should open yours now.”

Dean looks back up as the sound of Cas ripping the gift open fills the room. Dean watches his roommate slowly open the box as a giant, gummy grin lights up across his face. 

“Oh my gosh,” Cas whispers as he pulls out three hoodies from the box. One is a plain blue, one has the star wars logo across the chest and the last one has their school logo on it. 

“I figured since I keep stealing them I should give you a few extras.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Cas says, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean’s breath catches as he gazes at just how handsome the other alpha is. “You want me to get my stink all over these so you can have them after Christmas break?”

Dean lets out a snort but his face burns. He gives a small shrug. “I mean, if you’re offering.”

Before either can say something else, there’s a knock on the door that leads to both of them hurrying out the door with their families. Christmas break is going to be so long with how much pining will be happening over his roommate. Outside, before they get into their separate cars, Dean pulls Cas into a tight hug. 

“I’ll miss you,” he dares to whispers, his heart speeding up waiting for Cas’ reaction. 

When Cas pulls back, there’s a light blush across his cheeks. “I’ll miss you too, Dean.” Then Castiel does something Dean’s not expecting. He leans forward, laying a soft kiss against Dean’s cheek. “I’ll see you after break. Have fun with your family,” Cas says as he makes his way over to where his brother is waiting for him.

Dean walks over to the Impala with a small smile on his face. He gently touches his cheek where Cas’ lips just were. Could Cas really like Dean the way Dean likes him?

***

Dean flips over onto his stomach, the weighted blanket Cas got him covering his back. He shifts the pillows slightly and huffs in frustration when it does nothing to make him more comfortable. His hard cock drags against the bed below him and he buries his face in his pillow as he lets out the most whiny moan he’s ever heard. 

“This sucks,” he grits out through clenched teeth. Dean is so turned on that his cock leaks into his boxers but he doesn’t move to relieve it. Ever since he walked into his dorm room, he’s been feeling so out of sorts. His skin feels overheated and prickly, his dick is raging, and he has a longing in his chest for something, or someone, not here. 

Dean grabs once of Cas’ hoodies and buries his face against the soft material. He inhales his roommate’s woodsy scent. His hips begin to ride down against the mattress, grinding his cock unconsciously as he greedily takes in Cas’ scent. 

Every muscle of Dean’s body tenses and stills as he hears the dorm room door open. He looks over his shoulder and finds Cas. The alpha stands completely still, his eyes wide with shock as he stares at Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers.

Castiel grips the door frame so tightly that Dean can see his knuckles turn white. “Don’t,” Cas barely gets out through his clenched jaw. “Don’t say anything, Dean. Because if I move, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Dean slowly turns over until he’s sitting up and facing Cas. “Stop yourself from what?”

Cas’ nostrils flare and Dean whimpers as his blue eyes begin to turn alpha red. “You’re in rut,” Cas explains. “Your scent, Dean. Fuck. It’s making me crazy.” Cas’ jaw clenches and unclenches a few times before he speaks again. “I don’t think I could stop myself from having you if I don’t leave right this second.”

Castiel starts to turn but Dean stops him. “Cas, wait! I don’t want you to leave!”

Those red alpha eyes turn back towards Dean and Dean’s breath catches. There’s so much desire and lust in those eyes that it takes Dean’s breath away. “Please, Cas. I want you. I won’t want you to stop.”

The door slams and Dean suddenly has a lapful of alpha. Cas grabs a handful of Dean’s hair, tilting his head back and crushing their lips together. Dean is plaint under Castiel, letting the other alpha take control as his body grows more and more on fire. His hands fist the back of Cas’ hoodie, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

“Fuck,” Cas gasps as he pulls back. Dean uses this opportunity to lay gentle kisses across Cas’ jaw and throat. “I’m going into rut, Dean. The smell of your rut is triggering my own.”

Dean pulls back and looks up at Cas. That would explain why he feels so out of sort but he’s never heard of an alpha being triggered by another alpha’s rut. His chest fills with hope. Just maybe this means they can be together the way that Dean’s been dreaming of. 

“This isn’t just about being in rut,” Dean quickly blurts out. “I’ve wanted you like this since we met. Your woodsy, alpha scent calls to me, Cas.”

Dean watches as that big gummy smile shows up on Cas’ face that Dean’s always loved. “Your scent calls to me too, Dean. It makes my chest long to hold you and be with you but I was never sure if you felt the same way.”

“I do, Cas,” Dean says as he pulls on Cas’ shirt, pulling the alpha down into a kiss. Dean pushes Cas back and quickly strips him of his shirt before beginning to kiss again. The feel of their bare chests touching lights a fire in Dean’s belly. His hands scramble to touch every exposed piece of Cas’ back and chest. 

Cas stands up, quickly ridding himself of his pants and boxers. When his hard cock slaps against his toned stomach, Dean jumps into action. He throws his boxers off, eyes never leaving Castiel’s dick. It’s so long and wide, Dean’s suddenly unsure if it’ll fit inside him but he’s desperate to try. 

Cas slowly crawls up the bed, his eyes shining alpha red. He looks like a predator stalking his prey and Dean lets out a whine as his cock twitches against his belly. This is more than he could have ever dreamed for. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of them together. Not just the stale scent of Cas’ hoodies but truly his scent mixing with Dean’s. Fuck, it’s perfect. 

“Cas,” he whispers, awe clear in his voice as Cas lays down on top of him. They touch head to toe and when Cas shifts his hips and their cocks touch for the first time, Dean can’t help but throw his head back, letting out a long, needy moan. “Oh my god.”

Dean tilts his hips up, rubbing their cocks together in a steady grind as Cas’ lips begin to touch his throat. He feels so fucking vulnerable like this but instead of making him worry or tense up, it makes him feel so indescribably right. 

“Wait,” Cas says, pulling himself back. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. As his eyes fade back to their normal blue, a sinking feeling hits Dean’s belly. “Have you done this before?” Dean shakes his head. “Never with an alpha or never at all?”

“Never at all. I’m only attracted to alphas and I’ve never found one I trusted. Not like I trust you, Cas.”

“Fuck,” Cas gasps, grinding his cock down against Dean. Their scents are overwhelmingly heady with lust and want and it makes Dean’s dick drool precome against his belly. “You have no idea what you do to me, Dean.”

“Then show me.”

Cas leans across Dean to grab something out of his own nightstand. He almost falls off the edge just catching himself at the last second before laying down against Dean’s side. Dean’s entire right side grows warm where they touch. He spreads his legs, letting his right knee fall against Cas’ hip so he’s open and exposed for the other alpha. 

“Kiss me,” Cas whispers once he’s covered his fingers with lube. Dean lunges forward, attacking Cas’ lips with his own. Their tongues tangle, their teeth clash and bite, and their breathes become labored. Dean’s never felt this horny in his life and it’s all because of this alpha, this man beside him. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moans as Cas’ finger touches his hole for the first time. He’s thought about this more times than he’d like to admit but it doesn’t even come close to the real thing. Feeling Cas touch him where even he was too scared to touch makes him feel wild. He knows his eyes have flashed bright red and when he looks back at Cas, his eyes match. 

Dean leans his head to the left, giving Cas access to his neck and the alpha takes full advantage, lunging forward and attaching his lips to Dean’s skin, sucking a mark. At the same time, his finger finally enters Dean. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Cas coos as he fingers Dean’s hole. Dean’s body lights up under the attention and Cas’ praise. As a second finger is added to his hole, a whimper escapes Dean’s throat. “You make the prettiest noises, Dean.”

“Holy shit, Cas. Give me another finger. Please.”

Dean makes a high keening sound as Cas pulls both fingers free. “Shh,” Cas whispers, soothing Dean. “Just adding more lube. I’ve got you.” Those words are like a cooling balm against Dean’s heated skin. His body and mind no longer fight what’s happening and he sinks against the bed, allowing Castiel to play with his body as he pleases. “Once I start, my rut is going to take over, Dean. I gotta make sure you’re ready so I don’t hurt you.” Cas peppers kisses against Dean’s shoulder as he quietly murmurs, “never wanna hurt you, sweetheart.”

“Cas,” Dean whispers, voice filled with all of the awe and emotions he’s feeling. Cas makes a V with his three fingers before pushing them inside. The stretch hurts but in the best way and Dean’s stomach clenches deliciously just thinking about taking all of Cas’ knot inside of him. 

“I’m ready,” Dean whines, riding his hips down against Cas’ fingers. “Need to feel you inside me, Cas. Please.”

Cas pulls his fingers free before rolling on top of Dean and kissing Dean with so much passion that Dean can do nothing but allow the alpha exactly what he wants. Once Dean is left panting, hard, and needy, Cas pulls back and squirts lube all over his dick. Dean uses the opportunity to flip over onto his hands and knees. His stomach fills with butterflies at the realization that he’s an alpha presenting for another alpha. Fuck. 

“Dean,” Cas gets out through clenched teeth, his chest rumbling with a low growl. Dean looks over his shoulder and finds Cas’ eyes red, staring at his ass. Dean gives a little wiggle and something snaps in Cas. “Fuck,” he says through a growl as he grabs a handful of Dean’s cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his stretched and lubed hole. 

Dean’s face falls down to his pillow, his cheeks burning with feeling so fucking exposed and loving every second of it. He waits but Cas doesn’t move. Dean starts to feel self conscious until a little choked off noise from Cas makes him turn back around. 

“What is it, Cas?”

“We’re soulmate,” Cas whispers, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

“What? I didn’t think I even had a soulmate mark,” Dean says. Cas finally lets go of his cheeks and manhandles Dean over onto his back before laying down against Dean and hugging him tightly. Dean brings his hands around, nails scraping against Cas’ back trying to get him somehow closer. 

“It’s on your ass,” Cas gets out between choked off chuckles. “Your soulmate mark is on your fucking asshole.”

Dean’s face turns bright red as he buries it against Cas’ neck. “Is yours seriously on your dickhead?”

“Right on the tip,” Cas answers, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose. Then his face turns serious. “Do you wanna do this? I could bottom this time if you’re not ready to bond.”

Dean bites the bottom of his lip. Cas is the sweetest alpha he’s ever met and he’s so fucking happy that he is Dean’s soulmate. “I’m ready. Claim me, alpha.”

Cas nods his head before lining his cock up against Dean’s hole. The moment the head pops through Dean’s tight ring of muscles, Dean feels the bond clicking into place. 

“Oh fuck,” they moan in unison as Cas continues to push forward, burying himself fully inside Dean’s ass. 

Dean’s eyes prickle with unshed tears when the realization hits him, he’ll never feel alone again. He can already feel the awareness of his mate in his chest. It doesn’t matter than other people think he’s weird for being with another alpha because he has his mate now. Dean has Cas and that’s all that matters. 

Cas lets out a growl as his hips begin to pound into Dean. Dean gazes up into bright red eyes. He lets out a whimper as he looks at Cas’ mouth, showing off those long incisors that are probably itching to bed themselves into Dean’s neck. 

“Come on, alpha. Mate me,” Dean moans out. He lets out a yelp as Cas picks up the pace, torturing Dean’s prostate relentlessly. His balls are already pulling up, ready to explode. 

Dean tilts his head to the side, giving Cas the perfect view of his stretched out neck and it’s all the invitation the other alpha needs. With a snarl, Cas bites down against Dean’s neck. There’s a moment of fierce pain before it fades into indescribable pleasure. Dean lets out a cry as his cock begins to twitch, unloading his cum between them. 

Cas’ hips continue to move as he works his knot into Dean’s ass. Once inside, it begins to expand. Dean lets out a whimper at the feeling of being so fucking full, fuller than he think he can take. Just as he’s afraid he won’t be able to take another second, Cas pulls his teeth free and begins to lick his mating bite. Then the alpha reaches down and squeezes his hand around Dean’s knot. Distracted from the pain, Dean finally realizes that Cas has his neck tilted in invitation. 

“Fuck!” Cas screams as Dean bites down, tasting the metallic blood against his tongue. His cock somehow spurts even more cum at the taste of his mate’s blood. His ass clenches down and suddenly he can feel Cas begin to come, filling his ass with his warm alpha seed. 

He pulls back and licks the bite clean before falling back against the bed. Cas does his best to lay them on their sides, Dean’s leg pulled around Cas’ waist. 

“Wow,” Cas sighs as he runs his fingers up and down Dean’s arm. Dean just happily sighs, content to lay here like this until Cas’ knot goes down. “You know I love you, right?”

Dean’s eyes snap open. “Really?”

Cas gives him a small, shy smile. “I do. But I was afraid. Alpha alpha relationships aren’t that common and I wasn’t sure if you even swung that way.”

Dean’s face breaks out into a giant smile as he leans forward and kisses his alpha on the mouth. “I love you, too.”

Cas runs his nose along the length of Dean’s before pulling back and laying a soft kiss against it. “I’m gonna have buy you so many blankets, my alpha.”

My alpha. Dean’s ready to get used to that.


End file.
